1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator is an electronic appliance that can store foods at a low temperature within an internal storage space which is shielded by a door from an external environment. To this end, the refrigerator is configured to cool the internal storage space to keep the stored foods in an optimal state by using cool air generated by a heat exchange with a coolant that is circulated in a cooling cycle.
Recently, with increases in food shelf life and a tendency to purchase higher-grade products, the average refrigerator size has gradually enlarged and has become multifunctional. Refrigerators having various structures and convenient user equipment have been introduced.
Particularly, consumer requirements for additional storage space capable of cooling foods at a temperature significantly lower than the temperature of a freezing compartment has increased. When food is cooled to a very low temperature within a short time period, a freshness state of the food can be achieved even after thawing. Therefore, the desire for additional storage compartments capable of freezing food in a cryogenic state in a short time period increases.